The UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center Senior Leadership is comprised of seven individuals supported by the CCSG: Director - Edward E. Partridge, IVI.D. Deputy Director- Boris C. Pasche, M.D., Ph.D. Associate Director for Basic Research - Etty (Tika) Benveniste, Ph.D. Associate Director for Translational Research - Mary-Ann Bjornsti, Ph.D. Associate Director for Clinical Research - Albert F. LoBuglio, M.D. Associate Director for Prevention and Control - Wendy Demark-Wahnefried, Ph.D. Associate Director for Administration - Michael J. Bertram, Ph.D. There have been major changes in Senior Leadership since the last competitive renewal. Following a national search for a new Director, Dr. Edward E. Partridge was named Director in July of 2007. Dr. Partridge has a longstanding history in the UAB Comprehensive Cancer Center (UAB CCC) and has played various leadership roles over the past two decades. His primary areas of expertise include clinical and cancer control research. Other new Senior Leaders include Dr. Boris C. Pasche as Deputy Director, replacing Dr. Kirby Bland, now Senior Advisor to the Director; Dr. Etty Benveniste as Associate Director for Basic Research, replacing Dr. Robert Diasio, now Director of the Mayo Comprehensive Cancer Center; Dr. Albert LoBuglio as Associate Director for Clinical Research, following Dr. Sam Beenken's departure; Dr. Mary-Ann Bjornsti to the newly created position of Associate Director for Translational Research; Dr. Wendy Demark-Wahnefried as Associate Director for Prevention and Control, replacing Dr. Partridge; and Dr. Michael Bertram as Associate Director for Administration.